Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments described herein relate to a game call that is man-made, but anatomically correct. The game call may include structures that mimic actual anatomic features found in actual mammal or bird species. The call is designed to produce a more natural call.
Description of the Related Art
Current game calls are designed to mimic the sound or call of a particular animal usually a mammal or bird. Present game calls are designed for amplification purposes only and the call itself cannot duplicate the pitch and/or tone made by the specific species the call is designed for. Instead, current game calls rely on the skill and knowledge of the caller to attempt to adequately mimic the sound of a desired animal.
Present game calls are not anatomically correct. Game calls that appear to mimic the anatomical structure of an animal do not include the correct inner anatomy of the mouth and nose of an animal. The lack of correct inner anatomy of the mouth, nose, and/or throat may lead to a call that is inauthentic and/or lacks the proper tone and/or pitch. Animals resonate sound by pushing air from their lungs, which passes the trachea, vocal chords, and exits through the mouth and nasal passageways. A game call that does not include the accurate structure of the mouth, nasal passageways, and trachea opening simply cannot create an authentic sound of the desired animal, which may be a mammal or a bird.